A un golpe del amor
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: AU, Battlemaniacshipping. Maylene es una chica nada femenina y peleadora de taekwondo, Pearl un chico extrovertido y guitarrista de su propia banda. Ambos amigos se enfrentaran a una serie de eventos que los haran decirse todo lo que sienten mutuamente, aunque no de una manera estandar. Participante de "Rehaciendo clichés" del foro "DexHolders del prof Oak"
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Pokemon Special no son mios, si lo fueran, el Commonershipping seria cannon.**_

 ** _Advertencias: AU, Battlemaniacshipping (PearlxMaylene)_**

 ** _Notas: Este fic participa en el reto "Rehaciendo Clices" del foro_** **DexHolders del Prof Oak,** ** _porque alguna vez hay que volver a lo clasico, y tambien quisiera agradecer a los administradores por hacer todos los retos del foro en los cuales me estoy divirtiendo bastante, son shidos shabos, y ademas de que con este reto por fin pude sacar una idea que tenia en la mente._**

* * *

 _ **A un golpe del amor.**_

El amor adolecente, para muchos no es ajeno que en nuestra adolescencia nos tendemos a enamorar con más pasión… o almenos eso creemos.

Relaciones de 4 semanas y parejas declarándose amor eterno, cuando apenas llevan 3 días de ser novios suele ser lo más común de hoy en día.

El amor adolecente es llevar el concepto de "amor liquido" a la máxima potencia, aunque igual no se les puede culpar del todo, apenas están empezando a vivir y tener relaciones sociales mucho más complejas que en etapas posteriores.

Sin embargo, no a todos les gusta esto del amor a esa edad, como a Maylene, una estudiante de la región de Sinnoh, quien odiaba a todas esas parejas y a las chicas que se comportaban así de cariñosas.

-No Candice, no porque Gold te dijo que estas bonita está enamorado de ti – hablo fastidiada una chica de cabello rosa a su compañera con la que compartía asiento en un comedor.

-Tu que sabes Maylene, Gold no le dice eso a cualquiera, menos con esa voz tan romántica – suspiro Candice enamorada.

-Por Arceus, eso se lo dijo a Y, a Platinum, y hasta a Gardenia, y con ninguna de ella ha tenido nada. – replico molesta.

-Estas celosa porque a ti no te lo dijo – respondió indignada.

-Si el me llegara a decir algo así, le daría una patada en la boca para que se acuerde de mi – alego mientras mía la última baya de su almuerzo.

-Siendo tu no me sorprendería – afirmo Candice – mira ahí viene Pearl.

A lo lejos se pudo avistar un rostro conocido, pantalones azules, camisa de rayas naranjas, chaqueta negra, una funda de guitarra en la espalda y un inconfundible pelo amarillo, lleno sin más demora a la mesa y tomo asiento.

-Hola Candice, hola Maylene – dijo enérgico el chico.

-Hola Pearl – respondió alegre Candice.

-Que tal todo amigo – Maylene levanto las mano para chocarla con Pearl.

-Nada, acabo de venir de los ensayos con Gold e Y...

-¿Y sabes a donde fue Gold? – interrumpió Candice.

-Fue al patio a practicar aparte con su bajo – dijo confuso Pearl.

-Genial, chicos si me disculpan iré a darle una pequeña visita – concluyo Candice, levantándose y dirigiéndose al patio.

-¿Y que la pasa a esta? – pregunto Pearl.

-Nada, solo cree que Gold está enamorado de ella por decirle bonita y ese tipo de estupideces – contesto Maylene – y ¿cómo van los ensayos? ya tienen algo para el concurso.

Hace algunas semanas, su escuela había propuesto varias actividades para los estudiantes antes de la semana de exámenes, concurso de bandas, futbol, y de taekwondo eran algunos.

-No, Gold propuso una canción de lo pervertida posible y la declinamos, Y por su parte propuso un cover de los Beatles, pero está demasiado copiada así que también lo descartamos.

-Vaya, ¿y tú que propusiste? – investigo curiosa.

-Amazing, de Kanye West, pero igual es demasiado lenta, así que oficialmente no tenemos nada – suspiro Pearl – mañana iremos con otras propuestas, y de estas y las que se nos ocurran votaremos.

-Bueno, no me sorprende – se burló – su banda no tiene tantas buenas ideas como las otras – rio levemente.

-Almenos no somos como las personas que están en el concurso de taekwondo, que se creen "rudos" o "rudas" por dar pataditas – se bufo Pearl.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy una chica posser? – gruño Maylene.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo, no importa cuánto me retes, siempre te dejare ganar para que tu autoestima no caiga, después de todo soy un caballero – replico burlonamente Pearl.

-Por favor, no me vengas con tus cosas de caballerismo porque me harás vomitar – exclamo Maylene, mientras observaba la hora en su reloj – bueno te propongo esto, el ultimo que llegue al salón de química le compra un refresco al otro en tres, dos, uno… ¡YA! – grito Maylene saliendo a toda prisa.

-¡Oye tramposa!- Grito Pearl.

Era habitual en Maylene retar a Pearl para que esta consiguiera cosas gratis, desde que se conocen lo hace, podría decirse que él era su patrocinador.

Debido a que ella estaba casi con manos libres llego primero, mientras que Pearl llego 2 minutos después, ya que tenía que cuidar su guitarra de los golpes.

Ella lo recibió con una risa burlona, mientras el solo pudo responderle con una cara que simulaba el odio, aunque en realidad no lo sentía, le agradaba este tipo de competiciones con ella, y al final pagarle tampoco le costaba demasiado.

Esperaron un poco hasta que el profesor de química llego y dio la clase, en la cual Maylene se la paso una gran parte del tiempo mirando por la ventana y Pearl solo escribía algunas ideas para su próxima canción, tenía que tener dos para mañana, no había tiempo que perder.

La clase termino, y con ella el colegio enterró también, los 2 amigos cogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a irse.

-Pensé que esta clase nunca se terminaría – dijo cansada Maylene – este tipo da la clase tan lento.

-No puedes culparlo, la mayoría de nosotros no somos lo suficientemente capaces de diferenciar un ácido de un oxido. –respondió Pearl mientras tomaba sus libros y su guitarra.

-¿Y tú si lo sabes cerebrito? – cuestiono la chica.

-Pues… el óxido oxida y el ácido… ¿acida? – Respondió nervioso – igual eso refuerza mi pun…

El chico volteo hacia atrás y choco con una alumna, la cual cayó al suelo dejando caer todo sus libros, al igual que al chico.

-Bien hecho torpe – menciono Maylene para posteriormente ir a ver – hiciste que se cayera Platinum, te la cobraran como nueva.

-Guarda silencio –le indico a Maylene – lo siento señorita, déjeme ayudarle…

-No necesito su ayuda –gruño la chica, tomando sus cosas – ten más cuidado quieres Pearl…

Platinum se levantó y se fue muy enojada del salón, dejando a los amigos solos.

-Bien hecho, hiciste enojar a la "princesa", ahora probablemente te maten a la salida – exclamo burlonamente Maylene.

-Tú cállate, ella se tropezó conmigo, además no sé de qué se enfada – respondió mientras tomaba sus cosas y con su amiga se retiraban.

-Te recuerdo que desde que Diamond se fue de intercambio, ella se volvió más insoportable de lo habitual.

-Lose, pero no entiendo su cambio de actitud, antes ella era un poco más… agradable, aunque honestamente nunca la soporte, tenía todos esos chicos que la seguían a todas partes, era engreída y presumida solo por ser rica, aunque Diamond me decía que no era así y trato de que ambos nos conociéramos, simplemente no congeniábamos.

-Es natural, a casi nadie le agradaba Platinum, solo esos chicos que querían andar con ella por tener algo de esos millones, solo Diamond fue el único que se acercó a ella sin dobles intenciones, después de todo, ¿estaba enamorado de ella que no? – inquirió Maylene.

-Algo así… espera, ¿tu hablando de enamoramiento? ¿Acaso los ácidos del laboratorio te frieron el cerebro?

-Cállate – Maylene acertó un golpe en el hombro del chico – que no ves que quiero tener una plática normal contigo, siempre lo arruinas.

-Ya tranquila – sobándose la cabeza – solo se me hacía raro.

-Pero tengo una duda, ¿A ti te interesaría Platinum? – cuestiono una vez más.

-Que preguntas – se inquietó el rubio - mira, yo tengo muy en claro el código Bros Before Hoes, así que por esa parte y por su personalidad no, sin embargo, no puedo negar que ella es algo atractiva a su modo, así que digamos, que si un poco.

-Bah, para que te lo preguntaba - menciono desagradada Maylene.

-¿Acaso estas celosa? – indago Pearl.

-Ahora sí, te lo ganaste Pearl.

Pearl salió corriendo de la puerta de la escuela, mientras una Maylene enfurecida lo siguió para asesinarlo o hacerlo sufrir.

Después de 30 minutos de persecución, Pearl decidió que arreglarían las cosas a la manera de Maylene en medio de un parque cerca de su casa.

-Pagaras por lo que dijiste – grito Maylene poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-No importa cuántas peleas tengamos, siempre te dejare ganar – respondió en su posición de pelea.

Entonces Maylene se acercó al chico e intento acertar una patada al costado del chico, el cual este bloqueo con su antebrazo.

-Vamos, eso es todo lo que tienes – se bufo el chico.

-Hare que te arrepientas de esas palabras.

Maylene volvió a dar otra patada más fuerte del otro lado, pero Pearl la bloqueo con su pierna.

El intercambio de patadas por parte de Maylene siguió, mientras Pearl las bloqueaba casi todas, aunque cada vez más las soportaba menos.

-Arceus, esta chica pega fuerte. – pensó Pearl, bloqueando otra patada.

Maylene increíblemente no se cansaba tanto, e igual había recibió algunas patadas de su amigo, que para su fortuna eran demasiado débiles, y no es que las fingiera, si no que en verdad eran débiles.

-¿Y así piensas vencer a Sapphire en el torneo?, no le haces daño a un novato – rio levemente Pearl.

-¡No me la menciones oíste! – grito Maylene.

Maylene dio un giro y trato de dar una patada giratoria en la cara a su amigo, sin embargo este la esquivo con algo de suerte, para que posteriormente Maylene le diera una patada en el torso, lanzándolo y cayendo en el pasto.

-Recuerda que yo no soy esa niña pretenciosa con aires de rudeza – refunfuño Maylene, mientras ponía su pie en el pecho del rubio.

-Está bien, se nota que te cae mal – agitado exclamo – tienes que practicar más la patada giratoria, la dominas mejor que antes.

-Lo sé, la practico todos los días con mis hermanos, solo me falta un poco… ahora levántate perdedor – la chica le dio su mano para levantarlo.

-Te dije que te deje ganar – se levantó y acomodo su camisa – bueno, tengo que irme, debo tomarme un baño y después pasar toda la tarde tratando de sacar algo bueno.

-Claro perdedor, yo también tengo que practicar, en 3 dias empiezan las semi-finales, debo patear el trasero de Sapphire para poder ganar – confiada tomo su mochila – nos vemos luego.

-No estés tan segura, mientras no mejores esa patada no podrás ganarle, nos vemos luego – levanto la mano para chocarla – nos vemos… Mayli.

Pearl salió corriendo de ahí, dejando a una Maylene con cara de asesina, se las arreglaría mañana para salir con vida.

Ella y Pearl eran amigos desde hace mucho, incluso antes de que Diamond conociera a Pearl, y habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, más cuando se trataba de travesuras, eran una autentica máquina de peligro social.

Pearl finalmente llego a su casa, dejo su mochila y tomo un refrescante baño, para después ir a su ordenador, poner música y pensar en alguna letra para el siguiente día.

En medio de su falta de ideas, una llamada llego a su ordenador, era de Kalos, se trataba de Diamond.

-Hola Pearl – saludo Diamond desde la pantalla.

-Dia, quiero decir Diamond, no esperaba tu llamada, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal la escuela de cocina?- pregunto su amigo con algo de sorpresa.

-Bien, y bien, este semestre las clases han tomado un rumbo muy bueno, nuestro maestro ahora es Siebold, el chef más famoso de Kalos, estoy muy emocionado, él dijo que soy uno de los mejores alumnos de su clase – le conto alegre su amigo – y ¿a ti como te ha ido con el concurso de bandas?

-Genial, estamos en las semi-finales, nos toca para pasado mañana contra la banda de Roark, solo que no tenemos nada para tocar, es una situación muy difícil sabes –frustrado bebió algo de jugo.

-¿Y porque no tocan alguno de sus clásicos? sería una buena opción.

-No podemos, en las reglas dice que no se pueden usar las mismas canciones, y nos quedamos sin ideas, ahorita estaba pensando en la letra para una, ¿alguna idea?

-Podría decir una sonata al sol, una canción dedicada a la luna, para los huevos revueltos, para el arroz en salsa…

-¡Esas cosas son de comida! – Grito Pearl, asustando a Diamond.

-Agradezco no estar en tu habitación porque me hubieras golpeado – rio Diamond.

-Cuando vuelvas te daré los que me debes.

-Vamos, se te ocurrirá algo… oye, ¿Y cómo ha estado Platinum? no he podido comunicarme con ella desde hace 3 días.

De inmediato la cara de Pearl se transformó, recordó lo acontecido en la mañana, además de que Platinum estaba demasiado alejada de todos desde que Diamond se fue, y nunca le presto la atención para darse cuenta.

-Pues… la verdad no estoy seguro, se aisló mucho de todos.

-Lo sé, pero últimamente la note algo deprimida, no sé, igual no quiero obligarte a que le hables, me gustaría mucho que se llevaran bien, pero en fin, si la vez dile que me hable por favor, ah ¿Y Maylene?, Y me dijo que llego a las semi-finales.

-La mounstro rosa, si llego a las finales, peleara contra Sapphire un día después de nuestra tocada, esta algo emocionada, tienes ganas le patear su trasero.

-Bueno, Maylene es una chica de carácter fuerte, y Sapphire es "la chica salvaje", era natural la rivalidad, bueno, tengo que irme, iré al restaurante del hotel a comer algo, nos vemos mañana, salúdame a todos y suerte con tu tocada.

-Gracias Diamond, igual a ti suerte en Kalos, recuerda traerme algo, adiós.

La llamada finalizo, Pearl cerro el Skype y bajo a comer algo.

Pasaron las horas, y Pearl se había dormido, exhausto de buscar la canción ideal, apoyando su cabeza en el teclado, hasta que una llamada en su teléfono lo despertó.

-Bueno – mormado trato de despertarse.

-Ole bello durmiente, ¿esperas el beso de tu príncipe o qué? – bromeo Maylene - bueno, a lo que te llame, ¿Ya viste el artículo que publicaron en la página de la escuela?

-No, me quede dormido como hace 5 horas – Pearl trato de volver en sí.

-Oh amigo tienes que verlo, no te dijo más, será algo muy extremo.

Maylene colgó, dejando a Pearl confundido, pero sin demora entro a la página de la escuela a ver que estaba pasando.

Entre los últimos artículos subidos, se encontraba uno que era una entrevista a la heredera Platinum.

Pearl leyó la entrevista sin percatarse de algo grave, hasta que encontró a lo que Maylene se refiera.

"Últimamente se escuchó que el guitarrista de la banda The Blazes, Pearl, estaba interesado en usted ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

Pearl es un chico que siempre me pareció desagradable, y no dudo que este enamorado de mí, incluso que daría todo por tenerme, pero estoy interesada en alguien más, y no me rebajaría a su nivel "

Inmediatamente en el interior de Pearl, surgió una llama que nunca había sentido, era rencor e ira.

La tipa no le agradaba, y si no la odiaba, era por Diamond, sin embargo, esta vez había cruzado el límite, estaba enfadado, quería hacerle pagar por lo que había hecho, quería humillarla como ella lo hizo.

Abrió un nuevo archivo de texto, y comenzó a escribir, escribió una canción en reprimenda, la inspiración le había llegado de golpe.

A la mañana siguiente, llego con su banda y les dio la canción que había escrito.

-Vaya Pearl, te superaste a ti mismo, me gusta bastante – menciono Gold al terminar de leerla.

-Cierto, una canción con tonada fuerte, me gusta, se queda – apoyo Y a su amigo.

-Perfecto, ahora vamos a ensayarla, mañana será el día de la semi-final – decidido tomo su Guitarra – Me las pagaras maldita niña pretenciosa – pensó Pearl, mientras tomaba su guitarra y se preparaba para su defensa contra la heredera...

* * *

Saludos Usuarios, espero les haya gustado esta nueva historia, que sera algo corta (Com capítulos a lo mucho)

GG, espero que dejen sus reviews, sera aceptados absolutamente todos.

Nos vemos en la proxima oportunidad para seguir con esta mini historia.


	2. Capitulo 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes canonicos de esta historia le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri._**

 ** _Advertencia: Contenido de cancion parodiada basada en "Yo no naci ayer" de Yayo Guitierrez, todos los derecho al autor._**

 ** _Contenido de palabras altisonantes._**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo II: Golpe de gracia a la riqueza.**_

Llego el gran día de las semifinales, la cual se celebraría en el auditorio de la escuela.

Era bastante amplio, de paredes blancas, con muy buena iluminación, asientos negros que se encontraban en un suelo inclinado, y el escenario con un pequeño telón negro, que en realidad no cubría muy bien si lo veías desde los últimos lugares.

El auditorio estaba lleno después de que la banda de Roark tocara "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragons, dejando al público algo emocionado, y al jurado bastante convencido y esperando que la siguiente banda diera un espectáculo a la atura.

Se encontraba la mayor parte del alumnado, desde los nuevos, hasta los más viejos, el jurado se encontraba en primera fila, y en la segunda estaban los amigos de Y, Gold y Pearl.

Inclusive la señorita Platinum se encontraba hasta el final sentada viendo el concurso, cosa que alegro a Pearl, ya que sus planes de "desquite" como el los llamaba, seria eficaces.

-Muy bien chicos, ¿están listos? – dijo Y determinada.

-Por supuesto, siempre lo estoy, ¿y tu cabello de queso? – bromeo Gold.

-Claro mi querido pervertido – respondió decidido – nunca había estado tan listo.

-Bueno, hemos estado ensayando esto todo el día de ayer, así que no lo arruinen –suspiro Y.

-Tú tranquila, esto será un éxito, ganaremos ese torneo – concluyo Pearl.

-¡ATENCIÓN, LA BANDA "THE BLAZES" FAVOR PASEN AL ESCENARIO PARA SU PARTICIPACIÓN! – se escuchó una voz por todo el auditorio.

Inmediatamente salieron los 3 al escenario, donde los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar al verlos.

Pearl portaba su típica ropa de todos los días, pantalón de mezclilla, camisas con franjas naranjas y una chaqueta, mientras sostenía su guitarra, Gold llevaba un atuendo similar, solo que llevaba una camisa color rojo y su bajo, e Y solo tenía su ropa normal y una guitarra también.

-¡Hola a todos! – Grito Pearl - bueno, hoy les traemos para participar una canción de nuestra autoría, que quisiera decir que tiene una dedicación, dado a lo último artículo escrito en el diario de la escuela, esta canción va dedicaba a la señorita aquí presente, Platinum Berlitz, se llama "¿Que me estas entendiendo?"

Todo el público se le quedo viendo a Platinum con una cara de burla, a lo cual ella solo se quedó demasiado confundida.

Los instrumentos de los 3 comenzaron asonar, con una melodía que subía el volumen, luego bajaba y volvía a subir de golpe.

-Oye, oíste algo incorrecto,

No sabes lo que yo siento aquí dentro.

Si entendiste algo confuso lo siento.

Mis intenciones no son tus deseos – canto Pearl al ritmo de su melodía.

La tonada comenzó a sonar mucho más fuerte.

-Déjame explicarte.

Sin que lo tomes por el lado que arde

Lo dijo siendo muy amable.

¡Aquí no hay Growlithe que te ladre!

La tonada comenzó a ir más fluida, muy organizada, mientras que el público quedaba bastante encantado y Platinum solo estaba completamente callada, y seria.

-Niña ¿Que me estas entendiendo?

-Yo sé que tienes clase y que te quieren tener.

Pero conmigo te estas confundiendo.

La tonaba volvió a la del inicio.

-¿Que te puedo decir?

Me gustas para mí,

Pero no te quiero así.

No sé de donde sacaste la idea de que dejaría todo por ti.

La tonaba volvió a su fluidez, mientras que Pearl e Y tocaban más fuertes sus guitarras.

El público estaba emocionado, y a la vez divertido, Platinum estaba quedando en ridículo frente a todos por Pearl.

Platinum no lo comprendía, cuando no soporto más las risas y burlas de los demás, salió corriendo del auditorio.

-Niña ¿qué me estas entendiendo?

Yo sé que tienes clase y que te quieren tener.

Pero con migo te estas confundiendo.

Déjame decirte aunque no quieras saber

Que no eres la única de tu especie.

Eres una chica muy linda

Pero estas un poco demente –Pearl termino la canción.

La banda dio un último golpe melódico y la canción finalizo.

Le público se levantó de su asiento emocionados, gritando y aplaudiendo.

"¡Eso es todo chicos!" "¡Denle lo que se merece!" "¡Nadie quiere a esa niña rica!" esas palabras se escuchaban por todo el escenario, por lo que algunos directivos intervinieron para calmar a la audiencia.

Los 2 chicos bajaron y fueron a sentarse en otro lugar aparte, donde esperaron unos minutos a que las otras 2 bandas tocaran, mientras hablaban sobre lo bien que la tocaron, y la reacción de Platinum, que almenos a Pearl le encanto.

Los jueces finalmente llamaron a todas las bandas, para anunciar a los ganadores.

Y lo esperado pasó, The Blazes gano el lugar a las finales, donde tocarían para vencer a la banda de Volkner, "The Electric Station"

La banda muy emocionada salió de ese lugar, junto a una gran parte del alumnado felicitándolos por el valor de enfrentar a esa chica, a lo cual solo respondían que, se hizo lo que se tenía que hacer.

Al final del día, Pearl se encontró con Maylene a la salida, quien no pudo hablar con él, por la gran cantidad de personas que con las que ella odiaba interactuar, odiaba los cúmulos de gente.

-Bien hecho Pearl – saludo Maylene con un golpe en el hombro – lograste pasar a las finales, pensé que perderías.

-Oh vamos, que pocas esperanzas tienes en mi – respondió Pearl ajustándose la chaqueta- ¿Qué te pareció la canción?

-He de admitir que me gusto, es muy aburrido ver a las bandas con esas canciones cursis, rompes estereotipos amigo, y golpeaste duro el ego de Platinum.

-Se lo merecía, después de todo ella me humillo primero –gruño Pearl.

-Tienes razón, pero enserio fue muy gracioso ver su cara de niña consentida llorando – rio mientras cruzaba sus brazos – pobre tipa, lo más seguro que el bullying que reciba ahora sea brutal, pero, ¿has pensado en lo que te dirá Diamond?

El chico entonces paro de caminar, no había recordado ese detalle, a decir verdad no lo había considerado nunca.

-Le diré la verdad, que ella empezó primero con eso de burlarse de mí y solo me defendí – dijo nervioso.

-Pearl, estas jodido, debiste considerar ese punto lo suficiente antes de hacer la canción, aunque no me sorprende de ti, siempre actúas como un idiota cuando pasan este tipo de cosas y nunca tomas en cuenta las consecuencias – menciono seriamente.

-Tonterías, Diamond entenderá, yo lo sé.

-Vaya, eres su mejor amigo y todavía no comprendes cómo reacciona, eso explica porque siempre me comparas con la odiosa de Sapphire.

-Cállate Maylene, conozco muy bien a Diamond – preocupadamente Pearl alzo la voz.

-Yo solo dijo, que deberías buscar a otro mejor amigo – Maylene saco su jugo y empezó a beber – igual también me tienes aquí para hacer travesuras, pero ya no cuentes con Diamond.

-Muy bien, si crees eso, entonces iras conmigo a mi casa, hasta que Diamond hable por teléfono y veras que no se enfada conmigo – el rubio tomo la mano del chico y la jalo hacia su hogar.

-Espera tonto, necesito entrenar.

-Entrenaremos en mi casa – respondió Pearl.

-Vale, otra vez ir a tu aburada casa, espero esta vez sí tengas leche y cereal.

Los 2 chicos fueron a la casa, donde al llegar, Pearl saco su laptop al patio para esperar la llamada de Diamond, mientras que Maylene y el practicaba para la semi-final de mañana.

-Vamos Mayli, tienes que patear más rápido – grito Pearl mientras cubría una patada con su pierna.

-Cállate maldita Perlita, te mostrare mi velocidad.

Maylene trato de golpear la parte izquierda del abdomen de Pearl, pero este reacciono y salto hacia atrás y trato de dar una patada, la cual Maylene repelió con su antebrazo.

-Vamos, Sapphire es mucho más rápida que eso.

-Pues Sapphire puede hacer esto.

Maylene le dio 2 patadas rápidas a Pearl por el flaco derecho, las cuales repelió con suerte, para después dar otras 2 patadas rápidas por la izquierda, y finalmente dar una patada giratoria que logro darle en la cara a Pearl, lo que hizo que el cayera.

-Finalmente lo lograste – celebro Pearl, mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe – se nota que eres fuerte.

-Eso pasa cuando mencionas la palabra mágica – suspiro agitada – ya tengo esta técnica dominada, mañana destrozare a esa supuesta niña salvaje.

-Espero no le rompas el cráneo – menciono Pearl levantándose – Diamond no ha llamado, me parece curioso.

-No tardara, seguro ahorita Platinum le está contando, en fin.

Maylene comenzó a estirarse, hasta que un crujido se escuchó, procedía de su espalda, su camisa se había roto.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio.

-Mi estúpida camisa se rompió, era mi favorita – suspiro – ¿No tienes alguna camisa que me prestes?

-Disculpa – se sonrojo muy levemente Pearl.

-No te emociones, solo que no creo llegar a mi casa con esta camisa, así que pensé que me podrías prestar una, somos casi de la misma talla, aunque estas algo gordito – rio levemente.

-No te emociones tú, por portar una camisa del legendario guitarrista de la preparatoria.

-Deja de presumir, me la prestas ¿Sí o no?

-Sí, están en mi armario, te espero aquí.

-Vale, iré por ella, y más te vale no mirar –menciono amenazante dirigiéndose a la casa.

-No quiero ver tablas de surf – grito Pearl.

Maylene solo le devolvió una mirada asesina y entro a la casa.

Mientras tanto Pearl entro a su laptop para investigar el blog de la escuela, donde había una nueva actualización, donde salía su canción y como título "El peón que destruye a la reina".

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, el sentimiento de euforia se había ido, y solo estaba preocupado por lo que diría Diamond.

Levanto la mirada levemente, para poder observar su cuarto, en la cual reposaba la figura de una chica de cabello rosado y piel blanca, quien se había quitado su sostén y tenía su espalda al descubierto.

Pearl no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate al apreciar la espalda de su amiga, tan bien formada por su duro entrenamiento, era algo hermoso, la parecía extremadamente bella, y no era la primera vez que el sentía algo así, siempre que tenían la oportunidad de hacer cosas con contacto físico, le encantaba sentir su textura.

La escena fue cruelmente interrumpida, cuando una llamada entro al buzón de Pearl, era Diamond.

-Dia ¿cómo estás? – pregunto alegremente Pearl.

-Pearl… ¿Qué has hecho? – dijo seriamente Diamond.

Pearl inmediatamente sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, trago saliva y se dispuso a contestar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto fingiendo extrañes.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, a lo de tu canción…

-Así si, pues nos fue bien, al mundo le encanto – tratando de evadir el tema.

-Pearl, deja de tratarme como a un tonto, tú sabes perfectamente que me refiero a Platinum.

Pearl suspiro derrotado, sabía que su amigo no se andaría por las ramas.

-Ok, está bien… mira, yo hice esa canción para Platinum.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, ella no te ha hecho nada?

-Como rayos que no, acaso no leíste el artículo de la escuela, donde ella me humillo a mi primero.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Diamond confuso.

-Mira, le hicieron una entrevista y ella dijo que yo estaba loco por ella y que perdería mi dignidad por ella, ella empezó.

-Espera, ella me dijo ayer que si tuvo una entrevista hace 2 días, pero ella me dijo que le preguntaron sobre si a ella le gustaba y me dijo que solo respondió que no estaba interesada en ti, aunque eras un buen tipo.

Pearl entonces se sintió confundido, porque lo escrito en la entrevista y lo que Diamond le decía no concordaban.

-No, eso no está escrito en el blog.

-¿Quién escribió la nota?

Pearl entonces trato de recordar, pero fue interrumpido por Maylene quien tomo el cuello de Pearl y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Diamond ya te odia –la chica soltó a Pearl y vio a la pantalla- Hola Diamond.

-Maylene, ¿Qué haces en la casa de Pearl?, ¿Y qué haces con una de sus camisas?

-Nada, entrenando con este sujeto, mañana me enfrento contra Sapphire y quiero estar en forma, además de que quiero verte enojado con este chico – rio levemente- y la camisa es que se rompió y el me presto una…

-Ya recordé – grito el rubio – fue este tipo, Coal.

-Coal… el mismo sujeto que escribió que la sub-directora Cynthia estaba en una relación con el maestro Cyrus cuando en realidad ambos tenían una familia, y que escribió que yo solo estaba con Platinum por dinero…

Inmediatamente la cara de Pearl palideció, al igual que la de acompañante.

Arceus, Diamond tenía razón, Coal era un amarillista de primera, pero nunca lo tomo en cuenta, se sentía completamente estúpido, acaba de humillar a una chica prácticamente gratis.

-Oh Pearl, te acabas de meter en un lio – Maylene golpeo la espalda de Pearl.

-Pearl, acabas de humillar a Platinum frente a toda la escuela por una simple nota del columnista con menos ética de la escuela.

-Pe-pe-pero yo…

-Nada Pearl, acabas de arruinarlo, solo por un simple arranque de ira, ella no había hecho nada malo… tengo que irme, hablare con ella, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

Diamond finalizo la conversación, dejando a Pearl asustado y atónito.

-Y como dije, nunca tomas en cuenta las consecuencias de tus actos y jamás lo analizas, bien hecho – menciono seriamente Maylene.

Pearl no respondía, estaba en estado de shock.

-El lado bueno es que le bajaste los humos a la niña, lo malo es que fue un ataque sin justificación, en fin.

-Pero, ¿porque nunca dijo nada?, quiero decir, ¿acaso no leyó el blog?

-Te recuerdo que ella nunca está atenta al periódico, si acepto la entrevista, tal vez fue para expresar algo, en fin.

-Espera un minuto –Pearl la vio – porque ese cambio tan repentino que actitud hace algunas horas estabas alegre con el resultado, y ahora estas más seria.

-Mira amigo mío, para empezar tampoco sabía que el blog fue escrito por Coal, además de que quiero que te des cuenta de estos errores por ti mismo, eres un gran amigo para mí, y quiero que cometas tus propios errores, te des cuenta de ellos y los corrijas, aunque Platinum si me cae algo mal.

-Me parece raro que tú siendo una chica tan agresiva, tengas esos sentimientos tan afectivos y maduros.

-También soy un ser humano tonto – Maylene golpeo a Pearl en la cabeza – y ¿Qué harás?

-Hablare con Coal mañana, necesito una explicación.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? No eres demasiado amenazante para conseguir respuestas.

-De acuerdo, ahora si no te molesta quisiera estar solo.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana a la entrada –Maylene tomo sus cosas – gracias por la camisa, te la doy mañana, y piensa en esta ocasión las cosas.

Maylene se fue, dejando a Pearl confundido, atónito y pensativo.

Se sentía el ser más idiota del universo, el patán más grande de todos, sentía un sentimiento de culpa increíble, que lo persiguió hasta acabar el día.

A la mañana siguiente, Pearl y Maylene tocaban fuertemente en el salón de "periodismo" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Después de un minuto de golpes, una chica abrió la puerta, y los 2 amigos entraron de golpe.

-¡¿Dónde está Coal?! - grito Pearl.

-Tranquilo, Coal no está – respondió la chica rubia que les había abierto la puerta

-A nosotros no nos mientas, sabemos que el idiota de Coal está aquí – alejo Maylene.

-¡Coal, no te escondas maldito cobarde! – vocifero el rubio.

Las cosas se empezaron aponer tensas, hasta que un chico de cabello negro, ojos cafés y portando una ropa de típico periodista salió de una habitación.

-Vaya, el señor Pearl viene hacernos una grata visita, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – hablo sarcásticamente Coal.

-Aquí estas – Pearl se acercó rápidamente – ¿quiero que me digas la verdad sobre la entrevista a Platinum?

-¿La entrevista a Platinum?, toda la verdad está en el blog chico, que acaso no lo leíste para sacar tu canción – respondió sarcásticamente.

-No te vengas con tonterías, sé que modificaste la entrevista.

-¿Yo?, ¿un periodista de mi clase? Por supuesto que no – finalizo retadoramente.

-Yo me encargo – menciono Maylene calmada.

La chica le dio una patada a Coal tirándolo, mientras ella dejo caer un libro en su entrepierna y subió un pie en él, causándole un gran dolor.

-Escúchame muy bien pedazo de infeliz, ahora mismo te levantaras y le darás la entrevista real a mi amigo y responderás todas sus preguntas, a menos que quieras que tu generación deje de existir – susurro amenazantemente.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, pero déjame en paz! – grito Coal adolorido y con lágrimas de dolor.

-Muy bien – Maylene quito su pie.

Coal inmediatamente se puso en posición fetal, para después decirle a la otra chica rubia que saliera del lugar, para después pararse débilmente y poner en su computadora el audio original.

En la entrevista original, las respuestas de Platinum eran menos exageradas, destacando que en realidad era una chica que no le gustaba que todos pensaban que era muy egocéntrica.

Maylene y Pearl se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta que el momento de la pregunta llego.

"Señorita, como ya sabrá, muchos chicos están interesados en usted, pero recientemente mis fuentes confirman de buena mano que el guitarrista Pearl, de la banda "The Blazes" está interesado en usted ¿Qué opina al respecto?

Pearl, es uno de los mejores amigo de Diamond, quien siempre quiso que me hablara con él para conocernos, sin embargo, nuestras personalidades siempre chocaban, por eso nunca nos llevamos bien, a pesar de eso, debo admitir que es un buen tipo, las canciones de su banda me han encantado, y siempre los he apoyado, sin embargo, honestamente él no me gusta, yo estoy interesa en un único chico, además la vida de un música debe ser muy agitada para pensar en cosas del amor"

Esa parte del audio, solo dejo a Pearl con un sentimiento de culpa 1000 veces mayor, mientras Maylene solo observo a su amigo, quien tenía una cara que reflejaba dicho sentimiento.

-Coal, este audio es muy diferente a lo que escribiste, ¿Por qué lo modificaste? – pregunto Maylene.

-¿No era obvio? ese audio era muy soso, sin drama, no tendría un verdadero impacto para el lector, por lo que decidí cambiar algunas cosas para que la gente estuviera alegre con el resultado.

-Lo único que hiciste fue satanizar a Platinum para dejarla ver como una chica aún más egoísta y presumida – gruño Pearl enojado.

-¿Qué más podía hacer? –Coal se levantó y fue a ver el patio por medio de una ventana – la gente no aceptaría que la chica que todo el mundo desea, es en realidad una buena persona amable, ellos quieren ver a una Platinum mala y perversa, y eso fue lo que les di, a la gente hay que darle la basura que necesita, después de todo, así es como el periodismo vende…

-Tenemos que mostrar este audio ahora – interrumpió Pearl sacando una USB.

-No hagas nada estúpido –volteo rápidamente Coal – si haces eso, puede que mi carrera periodística se vaya a la basura.

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de publicar tus tonterías – respondió Maylene, mientras detenía a Coal para que no hiciera un movimiento en falso.

-¡No lo hagas, te recuerdo que si ese audio sale a la luz, tú también quedaras manchado, serás visto como el peor tipo de la escuela, estarías dispuesto a correr ese riesgo – grito, mientras Pearl solo se quedó pensativo.

-Una vez, una persona me dijo que siempre tenía que tomar la responsabilidad de mis acciones, que debía pensar antes de actuar, y es hora de hacerle caso –Pearl saco la USB del ordenador.

Maylene se limitó a golpear al chico una vez más en la entrepierna, para después salir de ahí, dejando a un colar gritando mil amenazas.

Finalmente tenía la evidencia, pero ahora, ¿qué harían con ella?

-Bueno, tienes las pruebas de que Platinum no es mala, ¿ahora que harás con ella? – pregunto la chica.

-Mostrárselas a todos, la publicare en YouTube y las distribuiré en todas partes, debo enmendar lo que he hecho – respondió decidido.

-Me alegra que por fin tomes las cosas sin ser un niño, solo tendrás que soportar a todos esos aborígenes insultándote o algo así.

-He practicado lo suficiente contigo para saber cómo defenderme, aunque será mejor que entremos a las clases.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus salones, donde comenzaron sus horas de clase.

Pasando 3 horas, las clases se detuvieron, ya que la semi-final del torneo de taekwondo empezaría, saliendo todos de inmediato al salón de gimnasia.

Pearl estaba un poco emocionado, pero a la vez preocupado por lo de Platinum, salió de su salón, y pudo notar que había un grupo de chicos al lado del salón, quienes parecían estar humillando a alguien.

¡Te dejaron en tu lugar! ¡Maldita perra recibiste lo que mereces! ¡La niña mimada recibió su merecido!, eran palabras que surgían de la muchedumbre, entonces Pearl se percató de lo que estaba pasando.

-Vamos niñita, ¿qué vas harás ahora? ¿Vas a golpearnos con billetes? – un chico bastante alto se mofaba.

-Por favor, déjenme tranquila – una tímida voz salió de una chica muy asustada.

-Huy perdón su majestad, chicos, la reina quiere que la dejemos tranquila – grito otro individuo.

-Ups – una chica derramo una botella de agua en la cabeza de la chica – perdone su alteza, su gran riqueza no me dejo ver qué pasaba – rio sarcásticamente.

-Esta tipa de real no tiene nada – un tipo la empujo, haciendo que cayeran todos libros y ella misma – vamos, levántate maldi…

El insulto fue interrumpido, cuando un fuerte golpe en la cara golpeo el cachete del sujeto, haciendo caer, ¿el responsable?, Pearl.

-Escúchenme malditos idiotas, la chica les dijo que la dejaran tranquila, así que dejen de molestarla – Grito Pearl enfadado.

Todos los presentes, incluso Platinum se sorprendieron.

-¿Pearl?, ¿Por qué defiendes a esta tipa?, ella fue la misma que te humillo – pregunto la chica que derramo su agua.

-Miren, lo que hice yo o no, no es importante, déjenla en paz, ella no les hiso nada, si quieran saber la verdad, la sabrán a su tiempo, pero déjenla tranquila.

-¿Y si no queremos? – dijo enojado otro chicos.

-Pasara esto.

Pearl entonces golpeo en el estómago al tipo, dejándolo sin aire, mientras le dio una patada a otro para defender a la chica, después de todo, en los entrenamientos con Maylene el aprendió algunos trucos, finalmente, los 3 chicos golpeados se levantaron y se fueron, mientras los demás lo siguieron, dejando a Platinum y a Pearl solos.

-Lamento que esos tipos te hayan lastimado ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Pearl, dándole la mano a Platinum.

-¡Déjame sola! – Grito, mientras se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia un salón vacío.

Pearl sabía que era el momento de que hablar con ella, sin embargo, se pudo oír como un presentador decía que daría comienzo la semifinal en poco tiempo.

Pearl estaba en un predicamento, ir con Platinum y pedirle disculpas, o ir a ver el torneo de su amiga.

-¿Arceus porque me pones en este predicamento? – Dijo nervioso – tengo que corregir mis errores ahora, lo siento Maylene… discúlpame.

Finalmente Pearl corrió hacia el salón, para poder encontrase con Platinum.

* * *

Hola lectores, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña historia, que espero que les este gustando tanto como a mi.

Bueno, cualquier comentario es agradecido, que tenga un excelente fin de semana, y nos vemos hasta la proxima.


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo III: Un nacimiento por error.**_

EL salón de gimnasia estaba a rebosar de gente, las semi-finales de taekwondo empezarían en un santiamén, y toda la gente estaba medianamente alborotada.

En medio de todo, figuraba el ring de la batalla, que se conforma de un cuadrado grande de color rojo, que contenía otro cuadrado azul dentro y el, y este a su vez, 2 cuadrados rojos en el centro, separado levemente.

Del lado derecho, se encontraba Maylene, junto a su amiga Candice y su entrenador, Y del lado contrario, el entrenador de Sapphire.

-Bueno Maylene, espero hayas practicado estos días – menciono el entrenador, quien bebía agua.

-Por supuesto, he estado esperando esto desde hace mucho – respondió Maylene decidida – le enseñare a Sapphire lo que es ser salvaje.

-Tus pensamientos asesinos son como combustible para ti – rio levemente Candice – así que espero que ganes.

-Por favor, lo hare, aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¿no deberías estar con Gold? – pregunto su amiga.

-Ay, él es un tonto, nunca quiso nada conmigo – haciendo un puchero- ya lo olvide.

-Genial, espero que hayas aprendido la lección de que no todos los que te digan linda, están enamorados de ti. – dijo Maylene.

Entonces de la puerta principal empezaron a entrar más alumnos conocidos para Maylene.

-Mira, ahí viene tu salón, y creo que todos quieren apoyarte – hablo Candice.

-Cierto, ellos saben que destruiré a Sapphire.

Después de un tiempo noto que todo su salón entro, menos Pearl.

-¿Porque Pearl no vendrá con el grupo? – pregunto Maylene preocupada.

-Ni idea, supongo que fue al baño primero o algo así, no se… pero creo que alguien ya llego.

Una chica de cabello castaño hiso su aparición, era Sapphire, quien corrió hacia su entrenador, lista para prepararse.

-La chica salvaje ha llegado… espero que el tonto de Pearl no tarde, dentro de poco empezara esto – finalizo Maylene, con un poco de preocupación, hecho que sorprendió a su amiga un poco.

Paralelamente a esto, Pearl logro dar con el salón donde Platinum se escondía, que de hecho era el salón de música.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta, y pudo escuchar los sollozos de la chica, llenos de dolor y tristeza, comenzó a abrir la puerta con delicadeza, hasta abrirla por completa, para después entrar lentamente.

Pudo ver a Platinum, quien estaba tirada en el suelo llorando, cubriéndose la cara, mientras su mochila y útiles descansaban, mojados en el suelo.

Pearl solo pudo sentirse horrible al verla en ese estado, de manera pausada, comenzó a articular palabras.

-Pla-Platinum… - dijo Pearl tímidamente.

Al escuchar eso, Platinum se levantó medianamente, sentándose en el suelo y secando sus lágrimas, para después contestar.

-Vete… - menciono de manera seria y entrecortada.

-No lo hare – respondió lo más firme que pudo.

-Dije que te vayas o acaso ¿Qué quieres de mí? – alego la chica, mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas.

-Solo quiero arreglar las cosas y…

-¿Arreglarlas? – Platinum se levantó, aun dándole la espalda – enserio crees que esto se puede "arreglar"

-Mira, sé que no es así de sencillo pero yo…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto la chica con un tono calmado.

-Yo… te diré la verdad, estaba enojado, demasiado enojado por la entrevista que leí en…

-La estúpida entrevista que le di a Coal – Platinum volteo, dejando ver todo su maquillaje corrido – yo nunca quise hacer esa estúpida entrevista, pero la acepte, supongo que un grito desesperado para hacerle ver a los demás que yo no soy como creen, para no estar tan…

-¿Tan qué? – pregunto el rubio.

-¡Tan sola! – La chica grito, poniendo sus manos en la cara y volviendo a llorar – desde que Diamond se fue a esa estúpida escuela de Kalos, me he sentido muy sola, no hablo con nadie de aquí, y todos esos chicos solo quieren mi dinero, no hay nadie con el que pueda contar de verdad…

Pearl solo podía mirar, conmovido por la actitud de la chica, entonces la chica se volvió a descubrir el rostro.

-Sin darme cuenta me aleje más de todos, y con la única persona con la que realmente hablaba de verdad era Diamond, pero solo por poco tiempo… él siempre me decía que fuese más sociable, y la entrevista fue la mejor opción, pero…

-Coal cambio toda la información, haciendo que callera estúpidamente en su juego y tocara esa canción para humillarte… lo sé, me lo conto todo.

-Igual no sirve de nada… ya lo hecho, hecho esta… no dejo de recibir insultos de todas partes, en mi salón me humillan aunque el maestro este presente, ayer cuando volvía de la escuela, me lanzaron una roca en el tobillo – dejando ver un morete que tenía en la pierna izquierda – en la mañana le escupieron a mi comida, y unas chicas rayaron mi cuaderno cuando fui al baño, es lo peor que he experimentado en mi vida, y apenas ha pasado un día.

-Yo – Pearl tenía un nudo en la garganta – sé que no sirve de mucho, pero enserio lo siento – se acercó- perdóname, perdóname por hacer esa estúpida canción, perdóname por todos esos malditos bastardos que te hicieron daño, perdóname por ser tan inmaduro y no pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos, perdóname por herirte…

Platinum solo se quedó callada viendo al rubio, quien portaba con una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-A pesar de todo, mis padres me enseñaron a no perdonar a la gente cuando esta te humillaba, pero Diamond me enseñó a olvidarme de ese concepto – Platinum se acercó al chico – Pearl, te perdono, aunque no solucione nada…

-En eso te equivocas –Pearl tomo de su bolsillo una memoria – esto querida, hará que todo se solucione.

Platinum miro confundida la memoria, mientras Pearl fue a una computadora que estaba en la mesa, para mostrarle que tenía el audio original.

Mientras tanto en el concurso de taekwondo, la lucha estaba por dar comienzo, mientras el réferi se ponía en el centro de la cancha, y el presentador comenzaba a nombrar a las participantes.

-Alumnos, vamos a dar comienzo con la semifinal de torneo de taekwondo, en la división Welter, les deseamos a las competidoras la mejor de las suerte – el comentarista empezó a dar el inicio del torneo.

Entonces el árbitro llamo a las chicas, quienes se levantaron y fueron hacia los 2 rectángulos, sujetando ambas su casco en las manos.

-El combate será la joven y bella Sapphire Birch, alumna de intercambio de la región de Hoenn, quien vendría representando a Chong, usando el peto azul. Y del otro lado tenemos a Maylene, la chica fuerte y ágil de cabello rosa, quien representa esta ocasión a Hong, llevando el peto de color rojo, ambas chicas son excelentes peleadoras, la señorita Sapphire gano las finales del torneo de su región natal, mientras que Maylene tiene un cinturón rojo con punta negra, quien le ha ganado con amplia ventaja a todos sus rivales, sin duda será una pelea épica.

Maylene se encontraba preocupada y algo molesta, trataba de ver si podía ver a Pearl, pero este no estaba por ningún lado, mientras su rival Sapphire se le veía muy confiada.

-Cha-ryeot – menciono el árbitro que estaba entre las chicas- kyon-ne.

La terminar, las chicas se inclinaron para saludarse, para después volver a levantarse y ponerse sus casos.

-Joon-bi – el árbitro puso sus manos entre las chicas – shi-jak.

Con estas últimas palabras, la pelea dio comienzo.

Sapphire empezó, dando una patada ligera a la chica de cabello rosado, la cual evito usando su pierna y retrocediendo, para después esta responder con otra patada que iba directo a su torso, que igual esquivo y contraataco con otra parada, que Maylene esquivo y las dos terminaron abrazadas.

-Kal-yeo – el árbitro puso su mano entre las concursantes, las cuales se separaron.

-Maylene, me sorprende tu habilidad, debiste entrenar mucho para este momento – menciono Sapphire.

-Por supuesto que sí "chica salvaje" y aun no demuestro todo mi potencial – respondió Maylene, para después volver a ver si Pearl estaba, y no lo podía ver.

El árbitro volvió a dar la orden de comienzo, para que ambas rivales siguieran su pelea.

A la par de esta pelea, Pearl y Platinum habían terminado de escuchar el audio original, Platinum se había calmado.

-Así que tú y Maylene consiguieron el audio de esa manera – menciono Platinum.

-Algo así, la cara de Coal daba mucha risa al final – rio levemente Pearl.

Platinum solo se limitó a reír discretamente, hecho que sorprendió a Pearl, sin embargo Platinum se puso seria.

-Pearl, tienes al audio, pero ¿Qué harás con él? – pregunto curiosa.

-¿No es obvio? divulgarlo por todas partes, y enseñárselo a todo el mundo – respondió.

-Pero, ¿estas consiente que esto también te afectara a ti?

-Sí, pero no me importa – Pearl volteo a ver a Platinum – mis acciones te hicieron mucho daño, y debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis errores, el hecho de actuar como niño pequeño hizo que alguien más sufriera, debo enmendarlo.

Platinum se limitó a verlo con alegría, estaba llorando, pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de alegría.

-Muchas gracias Pearl – Platinum abrazo al chico, el cual se sonrojo.

-No tienes que agradecerme, debo enmendar mis errores, antes pensaba que eras una chica fría y egoísta, ahora me doy cuenta de que Diamond tenía razón, eres una muy buena persona en el fondo, no mereces que esos idiotas te humillen, mucho menos yo –Dijo el rubio correspondiendo el abrazo.

Platinum solo se alegró más, además de Diamond, Pearl era la única persona en la escuela que le había dado palabras tan cálidas.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Platinum, comenzó a gestarse una acción a ese acontecimiento, el hecho de tener a una persona que la ha estado ayudando este tiempo, le hizo hacer una acción que nunca pensó que haría en su vida.

Dirigió la mirada hacia Pearl, y cediendo a un pequeño impulso de "retribución", choco sus labios con los del rubio.

El marcador de ambas chicas estaba muy reñido, Maylene tenía 4 puntos, mientras que Sapphire tenía 4.5, había cometido una falta al empujar a Maylene.

Se encontraban en el descanso del tercer round, mientras que Maylene se preguntaba aun.

-¿Por qué demonios no está Pearl? – grito enojada.

-Seguro esta con algún asunto de fuerza mayor, no te enojes, concéntrate en la pelea – le respondió su entrenador.

-¡Maylene! – Sapphire grito desde el otro lado de la cancha.

Maylene volteo a ver a su rival.

-¡Pearl fue al salón de música con la tonta de Platinum! – grito Sapphire.

Maylene entonces se puso más seria, mientras el réferi les ordeno volver al escenario, donde volvió a comenzar la batalla, esta vez con el último round.

-¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? – pregunto entre gritos Maylene, mientras daba otra patada a su oponente, quien la bloqueaba con su antebrazo.

-Los vi de camino acá, la tonta de Platinum estaba llorando y Pearl fue al salón donde se escondía – Sapphire intento darle una patada en la cabeza, que igualmente fue bloqueada por Maylene.

-Eso es imposible, ese tonto y yo nos entrenamos mucho para que me deje aquí sola – gruño Maylene, mientras retrocedía.

-Ya deja de hablar, concéntrate en la pelea, que ese roquerito de cuarta y la chica inflada hagan lo que quieran, solo quieres distraerme para no perder frente a la chica salvaje más fuerte de todo Hoenn.

Maylene entonces se puso aún más seria, y ambas se dirigieron a dar una patada en la cara, la cual ambas acertaron al mismo tiempo, cayendo las 2 al mismo tiempo, marcándole 3 puntos a cada una.

-Escúchame muy bien Sapphire – Maylene escupió y se levantó, mientras su rival se levantó – nunca perder contra una chica que solo esta traumada.

Maylene entonces empezó a dar patadas a los costados del peto de Sapphire, con una gran velocidad que apenas podía bloquearlos, pero en un momento de distracción, Maylene salto, dando una vuelta con el pie levantado, y acertando una patada en la parte derecha de la cabeza, haciéndola caer, y dándole 4 puntos, a solo 10 segundos de terminar en combate.

Sapphire se levantó rápidamente y trato de ganar más puntos, pero fue inútil, la ira de la chica había hecho que fuera lo suficientemente rápida para bloquear los ataques, agotándosele el tiempo y así, ganando la competencia.

-¡Y Maylene es la ganadora! – grito el anunciador por el alto parlante.

La mayor parte del alumnado se levantó a aplaudir y gritar el nombre de la ganadora con mucho entusiasmo y jubilo.

Maylene, se despidió de su contrincante, aunque extrañamente no le dio ningún comentario, y cuando fue con su entrenador, solo le dio el casco y se fue directo al pasillo, dispuesta a ver a Pearl.

Pearl por su lado, al sentir los labios de Platinum, rápidamente este la alejo.

-No – menciono Pearl, parándose al instante, muy sonrojado.

Platinum también se levantó, sonrojada y muy apenada.

-Perdón, no debí…

-No, no debiste hacerlo – interrumpió Pearl – esto está muy mal Platinum.

-Lo sé, es que solamente yo, no sé, no pude controlarme –menciono muy apenada.

-Me sorprende un poco, pero a la vez no – volteando a verla- mira, no quiero que confundas las cosas, solo hago esto por arreglar mis errores, no tiene otro fin.

-Sí, entiendo.

-Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no nos gustamos para nada, además de que a ti te gusta…

-Diamond – termino su frase.

-Si a ti te gusta… ¡Te gusta Diamond! – grito sorprendido.

-No grites – le ordeno la chica – sí, estoy enamorada de Diamond.

-Vaya, no esperaba que a ti te gustara Diamond – dijo honestamente.

-Yo pensé que era demasiado obvio, dijo, es el uno chico con el que interactuó y mi primer amigo de verdad, al cual, buenos, esas cosas.

-Yo siempre pensé que lo dejarías en la friendzone – rio Pearl.

-¡Claro que no!, dejarlo en la friendzone sería la acción más patética, es demasiado atento conmigo, y es bastante guapo, además estoy segura que sería buen esposo – menciono encantada Platinum – pero espera, si piensas que lo dejare en la friendzone, ¿quieres decir que él está enamorado de mí? – pregunto Platinum.

Pearl se quedó helado, había delatado a su amigo sin quererlo.

-Bueno, algo así – respondió.

-Pearl – Platinum puso un tono de voz de poco convencida.

-Bueno, sí, está enamorado de ti desde hace bastante.

-Me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, mira, enserio, perdóname por lo del beso.

-Sí, no te preocupes… sin embargo, si quieres algo con Diamond, a pesar de todo, tienes que contárselo.

-Tenemos dirás – recalco Platinum- mira, ese beso no significo nada, pensándolo bien, supongo que solo fue una reacción por mis emociones.

-Tienes razón, pero espero que Diamond no se enfade.

-No lo hará, si es que se lo explicamos bien.

-Me parece bien, cuando vuelva del intercambio se lo explicamos.

La escena fue interrumpida por la campana de salida, que anunciaba que los alumnos podían volver a clase.

-Bueno, mira es peligroso que salgas afuera con todos esos tipos afuera y será mejor que te acompañe por hoy a la salida, para que sea más seguro.

-Está bien, después de todas estas en forma, y me sorprende la verdad – dijo graciosa Platinum.

-Sí, digamos que todo este entrenamiento con Maylene y…

Interrumpiendo la plática, Maylene abrió la puerta de golpe, con un rostro enojado y serio, haciendo que Pearl volteara y sudara frio.

-¡Tu! – dijo Maylene furiosa, acercándose al rubio.

-¡Maylene! Estaba a puno de ir al torneo.

-No te molestes, ya termino, le gane a la estúpida de Sapphire – gruño la chica – todas las personas que respeto estaban ahí, incluso mi curso me apoyo, pero a mí me importaba más una persona, la persona con la cual había practicado mucho tiempo, la persona que sabía lo importante que era esa pelea para mí, mi… mi mejor amigo no estaba.

-Escucha Maylene yo…

-¡No me expliques nada! – Grito – el hecho es que la única persona en la cual confió tanto, me fallo, me fallo en el acontecimiento que más estaba esperando, cuando más te necesitaba, simplemente decidiste no estar, en cambio, estas aquí con esta niña mimada.

-Maylene, te dije que quería enmendar mi errores y… -

-¡¿Pero a que costo?! – Maylene comenzó a sacar lágrimas – al costo de abandonar a tu mejor amiga, a la persona que a pesar de todas las circunstancias, siempre te ha apoyado, que ha ayudado en todo lo que ella ha podido… yo siempre te apoye en todo, estuve ahí en con tu banda cada vez que concursabas, y así es como me lo pagas… lo siento Pearl, tú ya no eres mi amigo –Maylene dio media vuelta y empezó a irse.

-Maylene escúchame, perdón yo no –Pearl tomo el hombro de la chica.

Maylene respondió dándole un puñetazo con toda la furia a Pearl, quien cayó al suelo.

-No me hables, nunca me vuelvas a hablarme en toda tu jodida existencia – Maylene lo miro con más lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oye Maylene, yo puedo explicarte – Platinum intervino.

-Tu tampoco me hables maldita niña rica – le dirigió la mirada a Platinum – eres una maldita niña mimada, que necesitaba que le bajaran los humos y Coal lo hizo, y te lo mereces, te mereces todos los malditos insultos de esos tipos, pero ve el lado positivo, además de Diamond, tendrás a este idiota como lacayo, disfrútalo.

Maylene se fue, golpeando la puerta fuertemente, mientras Pearl trataba de levantarse, poniendo su mano en su rostro, el golpe de la chica lo dejo muy adolorido.

-Pearl ¿te encuentras bien? –Platinum le dio la mano al rubio para levantarlo.

-Si – hablo débilmente- creo que hice enojar a Maylene…

-Lo siento, debí haberle explicado todo y…

-No te preocupes, tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella, pero primero te ayudare a salir con seguridad.

Pearl fue a tomar sus cosas, y también las de Platinum, para después salir por la ventana sin ser vistos, lo cual logro con éxito.

Pearl la dejo en su mansión y volvió a casa, se ducho, y después subió el audio a la red y los distribuyo por todas partes, logrando un gran alcance, sentía como esto por fin se había terminado… o no.

En todo este tiempo, trato de llamar a Maylene, la cual siempre le colgaba, lo había bloqueado de todas sus redes.

-¡Maylene contesta! – grito Pearl, tratando de llamar inútilmente a la chica.

Lo único que escucho, fue su mensaje de buzón de voz, el cual solo dejo el mensaje.

"Maylene, por favor háblame, no te comportes como una niña, perdóname"

-¡Maldita sea! – Volvió a gritar, tirando su teléfono a otra parte - ¿Por qué te tienes que comportar como una niña?…

Pearl comenzó a recordar sus tiempos juntos, cuando se conocieron en el jardín de niños, cuando hicieron su primera travesura rayando las paredes de su salón, cuando participaron en la obra de teatro de la escuela, donde ambos casi hacen que el director renuncie, su primera vez en la primaria, cuando ganaron un torneo de futbol juntos, cuando viajaron a Kanto y ambos le gastaron una broma al famoso profesor Oak, guardando sus libros en partes desconocidas e incluso una vez planearon asustar a una chica rubia de Kanto, usando espadas de madera.

Pero el recuerdo que más lo golpeo fue el que se hicieron cuando empezaron la preparatoria.

El y Pearl habían hecho un pacto con sangre de que siempre serian amigos hasta el final, y siempre se apoyarían en todo, ambos se habían hecho una pequeña herida de 3 cm en la mano, jurándose así ser amigos.

-Maylene – suspiro Pearl viendo su mano y la herida – hemos compartido tanto tiempo juntos, más incluso que con Diamond, y todo lo arruine – comenzando a sollozar- yo solo quería madurar y arreglar mis errores, pero descuide lo más importante…

A pesar de todo, Pearl no lo comprendía, después de todo ella le dijo que solucionara ese problema, pero el hecho de haberle fallado, le dolía mucho más que lo que le hiso a Platinum.

-¡Me duele, no quiero que me dejes, no quiero que dejemos de ir al parque a combatir, no quiero que dejes tus apuestas… porque lo adoro! – Grito más fuerte - ¡Maldita sea, adoro todo de ti, adoro tu maldita forma de hablarme, adoro tus estúpidas apuesta, adoro todo eso, te adoro!

Pearl entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, todo este sentimiento, el hecho del dolor, todo concluía en una única cosa, él estaba enamorado, enamorado de su mejor amiga.

-¡Estoy enamorado de ti Maylene! – Peral tomo su laptop – y te lo demostrare de la única forma que puedo…

Paralelamente a esto, Maylene se encontraba casi en las mismas condiciones, estaba llorando en su cuarto, aun con su uniforme de pelea.

-Eres un idiota Pearl, porque rayos faltaste al juramento, se supone que tendrías que apoyarme, pero no, decidiste ir con la estúpida niña rica de Platinum – Maylene se levantó y golpeo la ventana.

-Maldita seas Platinum, porque la preferiste a ella más que a mí, entiendo que tenías que arreglar las cosas, pero aun así… ¡Arceus que me pasa! – Sentándose en el suelo – Se supone que yo le dije lo arreglara, ¿Por qué demonios me siento así?

Maylene se sentía confundida, después todo tenía razón, ella le dijo claramente que lo arreglara, entonces ¿porque le dolía tanto?

-Tal vez… no es estúpido, Pearl es mi amigo, no es nada más, no siento nada más por él, además piénsalo, seguramente el preferiría a otras chicas más atractivas, como Y o incluso Candice, yo no soy femenina ni nada… a pesar de todo, es la única persona con la que he confiado muchas de mis cosas, vivimos tantos momentos juntos… dolió tener que admitirlo… Estoy enamorada de Pearl – Maylene se vio al espejo- estoy enamorada del estúpido rubio… y no quiero que esto termine, no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos, pero no quiero mostrar debilidad a los demás, me mantendré firme, aunque me duela, la final será pasado mañana, peleare contra Crystal, y saldré triunfante, con o sin él.

Maylene salió de su cuarto a practicar, debería estar lista para la final, y usaría todo ese dolor y tristeza para ganarle a Crystal.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores, les traigo el tercer y penúltimo capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Espero la hayan disfrutado al leerla, como yo al escribirla, sin mas por el momento me despido, y que tenga una excelente semana.**_

 _ **Cual comentario es agradecido.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Advertencia: Parodia de la cancion "Luna" de Yayo Guitierrez, creditos a su autor.**_

* * *

 _ **Renacimiento.**_

La escuela de los chicos realmente se ponía de gala ante las finales de todos sus concursos, incluso las clases fueron suspendidas para que todos los alumnos y competidores no tuvieran presiones.

El evento comenzaría a las 2 de la tarde, empezando con un discurso del director a los concursantes y alumnos, y empezarían los torneos finales, empezando con los educativos (Matemáticas, Oratoria y Escritora Ajedrez) y finalizando con los deportivos y de arte (Futbol, Básquet, Pintura, Música y Lucha)

Una vez finalizado el evento, todos podrían volver a su casa, obviamente después de la ceremonia de clausura, donde estarían todos los ganadores y recibirían una beca completa.

Aunque apenas fueres la 1 de la tarde, algunos alumnos habían llegado, mayoritariamente, los concursantes, para poder organizarse mejor.

Y, Gold y Pearl llegaron a esa hora, para acomodar todos sus instrumentos, afinarlos y para que Pearl les contara el plan que tenía en mente, el cual extraño a los chicos.

-Pearl, ¿estás seguro de que quieres llevar otro plan acabo? – pregunto Y preocupada.

-Por supuesto chicos, sé que el último plan me hundió, pero realmente este no tiene ningún plan de joder a alguien, eso solo…

-¿Para qué Maylene te perdone? – interrumpió Gold.

-Bueno si, además de lo que ustedes ya saben – respondió el rubio.

Los 2 amigos aceptaron, después de todo una canción de esta índole, podría ayudar a que la banda aumentara un poco la popularidad.

-Sin embargo, ¿cómo harás para que Maylene la escuche? – pregunto Gold, terminando de afinar su bajo.

-Bueno, gracias a una generosa donación de alguien muy especial, toda la tocada será transmitida en el salón de gimnasia, por lo que ella lo vera.

-Con generosa donación, te refieres a que Platinum pago para que la transmitieran ¿verdad? – indago Y.

-Podríamos decirlo así, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante reside en que Maylene podrá oírlo.

-Bueno espero que no se te salga de control – exclamo Gold.

Finalizada la conversación, los 3 chicos fueron a ensañar la canción, aunque ya lo había hecho desde que Pearl la presento, querían asegurarse de que fuera perfecta.

Su rival no era alguien fácil, tenían un sin número de seguidores, más mujeres, además de que su banda quedo mal vista por el accidente con Platinum.

Pasaron las horas y comenzó la apertura, llenando el auditorio central, la banda de Pearl se sentó en primera fila, junto a "The Electric Station", mientras Maylene y Crystal, ambas finalistas, se encontraban a 9 filas atrás de él.

Durante todo el evento, Pearl volteaba a ver a Maylene, pero está siempre desviaba la mirada, sabiendo que el chico la observaba.

Después de una hora de discurso de varios directivos, todos los competidores fueron a sus respectivos escenarios para demostrar su valía.

Como las finales de bandas empezarían en 2 horas, Pearl e Y decidieron ir a comer algo en una cafetería cercana, después de todo la comida de la cafetería escolar, era más bien comida de la segunda guerra mundial, mientras que Gold se quedaría ensayando.

Sentados en una mesa de vidrio, Y pidió una ensalada de frutas y un capuchino, y Pearl pidió un muffin de nuez y un café unovano.

-No sabía que te gustaba el café unovano – confeso Y comiendo su ensalada.

-La verdad antes no me gustaba, pero una vez mi padre me llevo a una cafetería en la región y me dio uno para probarlo y me encanto – bebiendo su café – además de hacerme ver como un hombre maduro.

-Lástima que el café no te quite lo inmaduro – rio sutilmente la chica – por cierto, tengo una duda, y no quiero meterme mucho en tu vida personal, pero ya que nosotros somos parte de ello, ¿Cómo es que te empezó a gustar Maylene?

La pregunta sonrojo un poco a su amigo, trajo el pedazo de muffin que estaba comiendo y suspiro.

-Es algo bastante extraño si te soy honesto, fuimos amigos desde niños, y éramos una autentica máquina de travesuras, compartimos muchos momentos juntos, y la verdad nunca me había dado cuenta de que ella me gustaba hasta…

-Hasta que no fuiste a ver su pelea y fuiste con Platinum para ayudarla – interrumpió la rubia

-Básicamente, y es extraño, muchas veces me había insultado pero no me afectaba, pero cuando me golpeo y vi que estaba decepcionada de mí, todo cambio, incluso me duele más y me hace sentir más miserable el no haber estado con ella, que lo que le hice a Platinum.

-Eso es estar enamorado mi pequeño amigo – Y tomo su capuchino – veras, a pesar de todo, las mujeres sentimos más cuando una persona que queremos nos falla, si X no hubiera estado conmigo cuando toque por primera vez en la secundaria, te aseguro que Trovato sería mi novio actual.

-Pero Maylene es diferente a todas las demás chicas, es ruda y le importa un comino lo que opinen lo demás.

-Pero eres su mejor amigo, además del único chico que le tiene confianza, y eso me hace dudar de que la canción logre el objetivo de que sea tu novia, siento más bien que te mandara a la friendzone.

-Tú cállate, aunque es muy probable pero tengo que tomar el riesgo.

Y realmente no se imaginaba que podía enamorarse de Pearl, a pesar de no conocerla, su actitud le recordaba a Shauna, por lo que pensó que básicamente Maylene no se enamoraría por un tiempo lo suficientemente largo.

-Bueno, almenos podrán volver a ser amigos, espero que almenos estés conforme con eso.

-Realmente no lo sé, pero creo que eso será mucho mejor que el hecho de que no me hable.

Los 2 amigos terminaron de comer y fueron a con Gold, a quien le trajeron un frapuchino y un pie de calabaza.

Pero cuando llegaron, encontraron aun Gold preocupado y seria, que al verlos fue directamente hacia Pearl.

-Gold que paso, parece que viste a un Gengar – bromeo Y.

-Nada de eso – Gold hablo de manera seria, asustando a sus amigos – Pearl, ¿te acuerdas de los sujetos que estaban molestando a Platinum la otra vez?

El rubio solo se limitó a confirmarlo con la cabeza.

-Pues vinieron aquí hace un rato, parece que quieren golpearte, y te estarán buscando cuando salgas de aquí – informo Gold con tono serio.

Pearl e Y se asustaron unos momentos, pero después Gold le menciono a su amigo que no le importaba, y que si era necesario los enfrentaría a todos, y sus amigos decidieron que lo ayudarían, después de todo Gold sabia el movimiento de las peleas e Y había practicado karate en Kalos.

Finalmente llegó la hora tan esperada.

El público se presentó en el auditorio, llenándolo por completo, había gente de todos los cursos, e incluso Platinum estaba en la última fila, desde que el audio se liberó y Coal confirmo su autenticidad, ya la gente había dejado de molestarla y le pidieron disculpas.

Paralelamente, el salón sede de la final de taekwondo comenzaba a llenarse, mientras las 2 concursantes pasaban por las revisiones de rutina.

Maylene se había concentrado demasiado en Sapphire, por lo que Crystal era una participante que no le llamaba demasiado la atención, aunque ella era la campeona de ese deporte en Jotho.

Fuera de eso, estaba un poco deprimida en el interior por lo de Pearl, aun le costaba trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos por Pearl, pero lo disimulaba perfectamente ante todo el mundo.

Después de finalizar la revisión, las 2 peleadoras se dirigieron al ring, con sus respectivos entrenadores.

-Bueno Maylene, llegaste hasta las finales, espero que puedas ganar otra vez, Crystal es una dura contrincante – comento su entrenador.

-No me preocupa tanto – la chica tomo agua – desde que vencí a Sapphire me siento satisfecha, aunque no puedo negar que me emociona pelear con otra campeón de su regio –rio levemente.

-¡Hola a todos alumnos, estamos aquí para presenciar la final del primer torneo de taekwondo de esta preparatoria, donde se tendrá un excelente combate! – Comento el anunciador emocionado - ¡Y qué mejor para disfrutar de este torneo con buena música, por lo que en la pantalla que tienen a su derecha, tendremos la transmisión en vivo del concurso de bandas, para que puedan deleitarse con bellas melodías hechas en esta escuela!

La pantalla gigante de la derecha se prendió, dejando ver el auditorio donde se realizarían la final.

-Genial – grito Maylene sarcásticamente – ahora tendré que soportar al estúpido de Pearl, esto no podría estar peor.

A Maylene no le gustaba esa idea, el hecho de tener que ver a Pearl en 1080p en una pantalla de 200 pulgadas la puso muy molesta, pero decidió usar eso para poder vencer a Crystal.

-¡Muy bien alumnos, que comience la final! – Grito en anunciador – de un lado tenemos a la portadora del peto azul ¡Maylene! quien ha demostrado ser una dura rival, venciendo épicamente a cada contrincante.

Maylene fue hacia el referí, con su casco bien sujeto en su brazo derecho.

-Y del otro lado tenemos a Crystal, campeona de la liga juvenil de taekwondo en Jotho, démosle un fuerte aplauso.

Crystal entro de la misma manera, con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero a la vez una mirada determinada.

Al momento que Crystal llego, una voz conocida sonó por la pantalla, una voz que Maylene reconoció de inmediato, y rezo porque no la desconcentrara.

-¡Bueno, hola a todos, somos "The blazes" sé que ya somos conocidos por el accidente con cierta chica, que desde aquí les mandamos un abrazo y nuestras disculpas sinceras, pero bueno, siempre es bueno olvidar todos los errores, y seguir adelante, de eso se trata la vida, y para no extenderme tanto, hoy les traemos una canción muy especial, que también tiene dedicatoria, pero esta vez no es afán de molestar a alguien, es para una persona que para mí es la chica más importante en mi vida y que nunca quisiera que se fuera de mi lado… esa chica es Maylene, y esta canción es de mí, para ti, se llama "Como yo a ti"

Maylene ya había saludado a Crystal con el saludo típico, y está posicionada para pelear, sin embargo podía notársele un leve sonrojo.

-Joon-Bi – grito el árbitro – Shi-Jak

Empezando el combate, ambas chicas solo se pusieron a dar leves salto, hasta que Crystal decidió comenzar dando una patada rápida en el costado izquierdo de Maylene, la cual ella esquivo.

\- He meditado lo que yo he sentido  
He decidido que quiero estar contigo  
He analizado si esto siento de verdad  
He concluido junto a ti todo es único –

La voz de Pearl empezó a sonar, con un ritmo lento, lo cual solo pudo sorprender a Maylene, a la vez que la hiso desconcentrarse un poco, lo que hiso que Crystal le diera una patada en el costado, la que por suerte pudo bloquear.

-Maldita sea Pearl, porque tienes que hacer esto en un momento así –Grito Maylene, tratando de dar una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por Crystal.

-Tal vez no sea el mejor momento, pero debes admitir que es algo lindo – le dijo Crystal, mientras volvía a darle otra patada que fue bloqueada.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunto.

 _ **He recordado los viejos momentos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He pensado en ti más de lo debido**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He buscado la manera de dártelo a conocer**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He fallado y no me quieres contigo**_ _ **.**_

La voz de Pearl, penetraba lentamente el duro corazón de Maylene, mientras ella concentraba y acertaba una patada en el peto de Crystal, dándole un punto.

-El hecho de que un amigo te componga una canción es lindo, a eso me refiero – Crystal salto y trato de dar una patada giratoria directo al peto de Maylene, pero ella lo bloqueo con sus brazos.

-Él es un idiota, un maldito idiota que no supo valorarme – grito Maylene.

 _ **Es porque tus ojos no me ven**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Con los mismos que yo a ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por eso espero a que me ayudes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A estar otra vez junto a ti**_ _ **.**_ _ **  
**_

La voz de Pearl parecía cada vez más sincera, lo cual iba dejando un hueco en el corazón de la chica, la cual solo uso para poder darle una patada a Crystal, la cual bloqueo y Crystal acertó una patada en el peto.

-Kal-Yeo – grito el árbitro, indicando que el primer tiempo había concluido.

-Maylene, solo disfruta la canción en este tiempo.

-Maylene solo se fue a asiento, para quitarse su caso y mirar a la pantalla, ignorando completamente a su entrenador.

 _ **Ojala que un día te logres percatar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **De lo que siento siempre que tu estas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He confundido lo que dices con lo real**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Y ahora me duele mucho más**_

El tono comenzó a subir un poco, mientras que Maylene empezaba a sentir un sentimiento que jamás quiso experimentar.

-Estúpido Pearl, ¿Por qué me haces esto? – es lo único que podía pensar, mientras prestaba mucha atención a su voz.

 _ **Pues lo que paso no es lo que yo quisiera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ayúdame a salir del hoyo de tu soledad**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Quizá te parezca tonto pero yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Guardo del cine aun aquellos boletos**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Me siento impotente al no poder demostrar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cuanto es que tú me haces temblar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Con una mirada o suspiro cerca de mí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Al lado tuyo aguardaría hasta el fin.**_

Una lagrima bajo por la mejilla de la chica, cayendo en su traje blanco, pero a ella no le importo, estaba en un estado casi de parálisis, su corazón latía muy fuerte, y solo pudo ver su mano, donde tenía la marca que se hicieron de pequeños, por primera vez en su vida, Maylene se sentía como una chica común, como alguien que podía ser capaz de atraerle a alguien, a pesar de repudiarlo, no le molesto demasiado, solo se secó sus lágrimas con su mano.

 _ **Y no se en donde me metí**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Que ahora no puedo salir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pero aun así no me dejes ir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aunque no hayas querido atraparme… así**_

-Pearl, siempre serás un gran tonto.

Maylene se puso su casco y volvió al ring, para encontrarse una Crystal más confiada.

El árbitro dio la orden para que comenzaran a pelear.

Maylene comenzó dando una patada enérgica al costado derecho de Crystal, la cual bloqueo y contraataco con una patada cerca de la cabeza, la cual de milagro evito Maylene.

-Es el primer combate que tengo con una chica que esta sonrojada sabes – confeso Crystal.

Maylene no se había dado cuenta de eso, lo cual la apeno demasiado.

-Mejor concentrémonos en la pelea – respondió nerviosa.

 _ **Es porque tus ojos no me ven**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Con los mismos que yo a ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por eso espero a que me ayudes**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A estar otra vez junto a ti**_

El solo término, dejando paso a la voz perforadora de sentimientos del Pearl, prácticamente le estaba diciendo todo lo que ella no esperaba oír.

-Vamos Maylene, solo trata de disfrutar el momento – Crystal salto para dar una patada giratoria hacia la cabeza de Maylene, la cual esta esquivo por suerte, realmente era difícil esquivar y bloquear sus ataques.

-Eso tonto solo hará que me desconcentre y que pierda – Maylene intento darle una patada a la cabeza de Crystal, la cual dio en el blanco, dándole 3 puntos.

-O talvez te de motivos para poder seguir adelante – Crystal respondió dándole una patada giratoria en el peto, la cual acertó y le dio 2 puntos.

El réferi dio la indicación de que el segundo tiempo había terminado, por lo que Crystal volvió a su lugar, pero al voltear atrás, vio a Maylene viendo la pantalla.

 _ **No sé qué hacer con respecto a ti**_ _ **  
**_ _ **A veces siento que no puedo seguir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Por eso no me abandones por favor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Porque yo sin ti…**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Podría morir...**_

-Pearl… - Maylene dejo soltar otras lágrimas y volvió a su lugar, para después darse cuenta de que toda la gente de los 2 concursos aplaudían al dar por finalizado la canción.

-Gracias por escucharnos, pero si me disculpan, tengo que ir a ver a alguien.

Las palabras de Pearl sorprendieron a todos, para después ver que Pearl dejaba su guitarra y salía corriendo de ese lugar.

-¿Ahora a dónde vas? – se preguntó para sus adentros Maylene, no quería darse cuenta de cuál era su destino más evidente.

La distancia entre el auditorio y la salón de gimnasia era de 30 metros, por lo que Pearl salió disparado hacia el salón de gimnasia, pero fue interrumpido cuando encontró un bloqueo por parte de las personas que querían golpearlo, las cuales habían molestado a Platinum.

-¡Hey Pearl! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? – pregunto amenazadoramente una de los tipos altos.

-Escúchenme, no tengo tiempo para sus idioteces, háganse a un lado – exclamo Pearl enojado.

-¿Y que harás si no queremos? – pregunto otro sujeto alto y fuerte.

Pearl estaba rodeado, había muchos más que la vez que protegió a Platinum, no tendría oportunidad.

-¡Tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros! – un grito distrajo a todos.

Gold e Y estaban atrás, decididos a pelear.

-Ya escucharon a la dama señores, o se dejan a nuestro amigo pasar, o tendrán que pelear contra nosotros – amenazo Gold.

Entonces todos los tipos empezaron a reír.

-Un pervertido y una niñita van a pelear contra nosotros – comento burlonamente un tipo- porque no mejor se van a tocar y no les hare…

El discurso fue interrumpido cuando Y le dio una patada de karate en la entrepierna al tipo, haciéndolo caer, liberando la furia de los demás y comenzaron a atacarlos, pero Gold e Y golpearon a algunos tipos para dejarle vía libre a Pearl.

-¡¿Qué estas esperando Pearl?!- grito Y golpeando a otro chico – ve con Maylene.

-Si – respondió decidido – gracias chicos.

Pearl se fue corriendo, dejando a sus amigos a cargo de esto.

Después después de 1 minuto de correr, llego al auditorio.

Abrió las puertas y se dirigió hacia las gradas, solo para ver que estaba a punto de finalizar el cuarto y último round, con un marcador d favor de Crystal.

Pero al ver que estaba peleando, decidió no comentar nada y acercarse a las últimas filas.

-Bueno Maylene, fue un placer haber combatido contigo, pero el tiempo se está acabando – menciono triunfante Crystal.

-Preparo lo mejor para el final, nunca te fíes.

Maylene entonces comenzó a dar patadas rápidas a los costados de Crystal, para al final rematar con una patada giratoria, que dio directo en la cabeza de Crystal, sin embargo Crystal conocía esa técnica, y también dio una patada a la cabeza de Crystal, acertando y ambas cayeron al suelo.

El round termino, y el jurado determino que ambos ataques eran válidos, dándoles que ambas tuvieran un empate de 10 a 10.

Ambas regresaron a con sus entrenadores.

-Bien hecho Maylene, ahora esto se decidirá en una muerta súbita – suspiro su entrenador.

-Crystal sabia como es mi técnica, nunca pensé que me enfrentaría a una chica tan buena – respondió Maylene tomando agua.

-¡Maylene! – Pearl grito desde lo lejos, llegando hasta la última fila, a solo 2 metros de ella.

-Pearl está aquí… - pensó, mientras decidido ignorarlo.

-¡Maylene perdóname por todo, enserio lo siento!- se disculpó Pearl.

Maylene solo decidió ignorarlo, dejando a Pearl algo desesperado.

-¡Sé que estas enojada conmigo, pero quiero que sepas que lo que te cante es real y…!

-Pearl… - dijo Maylene en voz baja- cuando termine esto quiero hablar contigo, así que espero que esta vez no me defraudes.

Pearl solo pudo alegrarse y dijo que si, mientras Maylene sonrió y se puso su casco, ya era hora de la pelea final.

Finalmente el último round comenzó, la primera que acertara un punto gana.

-Nunca me había enfrentado a alguien tan buena como tu Crystal- confeso Maylene.

-Ni yo, eso me emociona mucho – contesto.

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a darse patadas en el torso las cuales eran bloqueadas, Maylene sabía que no podía darle una patada giratoria, ya sabía la técnica, por lo que decidió usar una técnica que nunca pensó usarla.

-¡No perderé este combate! – grito Maylene.

La chica retrocedió y salto con fuerza para dar una patada a la cabeza de Crystal, pero ella ágilmente se agacho, y dio una patada aun agachada al peto descubierto de Maylene, dándole en el blanco y tirando a Maylene en el aire.

Maylene callo, y todo el público se quedó callado.

-Señores, los jueces dan el punto, por lo que ¡Crystal es la ganadora! –grito el anunciador.

Muchas personas saltaron de alegría y aplaudieron, mientras las que apoyaban a Maylene solo se quedaron tristes.

-¡Maldita sea! – Grito Maylene en el suelo – no debí haber usado esa técnica…

Crystal le dio la mano para levantarse, la cual ella tomo y se levantó.

-Maylene, gracias por ser mi contrincante, nunca me imaginé encontrarme una chica tan hábil – confeso Crystal.

-No soy tan hábil, tú me ganaste – contesto.

-Pero me costó, eres muy fuerte la verdad, y este combate me emociono bastante, ni siquiera la final de Jotho me había puesto así, espero que tengamos la oportunidad de volver a pelear.

-Tu eres la primera persona que no se mofa cuando gana, y reconozco que tu esta pelea me gusto más que la de semi-final, yo también quisiera volver a enfrentarme a ti, pero entrenare mucho.

-Yo también lo hare – Crystal vio al chico de la banda – creo que deberías hablar con tu amigo, no me quiero meter en tus asuntos, pero es un buen tipo.

-Lo sé, nos veremos luego para luchar.

-Lo esperare con ansias, nos vemos.

Ambas se despidieron, y fueron con sus entrenadores, para después poner un pódium, donde Crystal se puso en primer lugar con una medalla dorada, Maylene en el segundo con una medalla de Plata, y Sapphire con una de bronces, para posteriormente fotografiarlas.

Maylene bajo del pódium, y tomo a Pearl de la mano y se lo llevo hacia algún lugar, pero fue interrumpida por Gold e Y, quien le avisaron a Pearl que su banda había ganado.

-¡¿Enserio ganamos?! – pregunto sorprendido Pearl.

-Así es, a la gente le encanto la canción y nos necesitan ahora para la medalla… aunque pues –informo Gold.

-Está bien, Pearl te esperare en el salón de física, y no tardes – Maylene dejo a Pearl y comenzó a irse.

-¡Espera Maylene! –Grito Y, haciendo que ella volteara – es la clausura del evento, será mejor que vallamos todos.

-¡Soy segundo lugar! – Respondió fuertemente – solo quieren a los ganadores, así que mejor los espero a la salida.

Maylene se fue, Pearl quiso ir a acompañarla, pero no podía dejar a sus amigos atrás, además de que ella le dijo que lo esperaba después.

Los 3 se fueron al foro de clausura, donde se subieron al auditorio junto a los demás ganadores.

Después de ser premiados, y de descubrir que Gold y Crystal se conocían desde la región de Jotho, todos regresaron ir a sus hogares, menos Pearl, quien fue con Maylene al salón de física, donde la encontró con su ropa normal, mirando por una ventana.

-Ya llegue – saludo Pearl, cerrando la puerta.

-Pearl… ¿Por qué eres tan tonto? – pregunto seria Maylene.

-Mira, sé que lo que hice realmente fue horrible, y enserio lo lamento, joder, me dolió más que tú me hayas abandonado que el hecho de lo que le paso a Platinum – respondió sinceramente.

-Lo de tu canción, ¿acaso era real? – formulo otro cuestionamiento.

-Si… - respondió el rubio.

-No lo entiendo, no soy la chica más linda de todas, hay más elegantes en este colegio, solo soy mandona y grosera y…

-Eso me encanta – interrumpió- no me interesa lo superficial de la gente, no me importa, tu eres una chica muy especial para mí, tu forma de hablarme, tus retos injustos son hermoso para mí, tus consejos, todo, me hacen sentir especial…

-¡Eres un estúpido! – Maylene grito y volteo, dejando ver un rostro sonrojado y con algunas lagrima – eres un tonto, odio muchas cosas de ti, odio tu estúpida sonrisa confiada, odio que aun sigas aquí cuando soy muy grosera, odio tus estúpidos ratos de madurez, odio tus canciones que me cautivan… odio el hecho que no puedo odiarte por más que pueda…

-Maylene, ¿hablas enserio? – pregunto consternado.

-Si… tú también eres una persona muy especial para mí, no quiero que estemos peleados, a mí también me duele que estemos alejados.

-Entonces que dices ¿volvemos hacer amigos?

-Lo siento, eso no pasara.

El ambiente se puso incomodo, dejando a Pearl un poco deprimido.

-No pasara porque… siento algo más que amistad por ti sabes… no quise aceptarlo, pero creo que debo sacarlo del pecho…

-Entonces dime… ¿Quieres que los 2 juntos enfrentemos a este mundo, como una pareja? – pregunto Pearl muy sonrojado.

-Jamás pensé que pasaría esto en mi vida… pero si –Maylene acepto la propuesta, muy sonrojada – pero no esperes que te vaya a besar o algo así.

-Por supuesto que no –Pearl rio un poco- mejor te parece si vamos a comer algo a la cafetería que está afuera del colegio.

-Me parece buena idea – Maylene sonrió.

-Perfecto, ¡el último que llegue a la salida dispara la comida! –Pearl salió corriendo.

-Sabía que no duraría tanto… espérame tarado, no perderé – Maylene le grito y lo persiguió.

Pearl llego primero a la salida, y se burló de Maylene, aunque igual el pagaría todo, fueron a la cafetería y Maylene pidió un muffin napolitano y un frappe, y Pearl un sándwich y un café con leche.

-Tengo una duda – menciono Maylene comiendo su muffin.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto Pearl.

-¿Se supone que ahora somos novios? – devolvió la pregunta sonrojada.

-Digamos que sí, pero a un nivel que los pobres mortales no entienden – rio levemente.

-Entonces, dame tu brazo – indico Maylene.

Pearl extendió su brazo, para que Maylene le diera una fuerte mordida.

-¡Auch! – Grito el rubio- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Quiero dejarte mi marca, para que todas las chicas sepan que tu tienes a alguien – rio sonrojada.

-Eres una chica agresiva… pero me encanta.

Los 2 chicos terminaron de comer y se fueron a su casa, dejando a si la puerta a muchas nuevas aventuras que vivirán los 2 juntos, ellos 2 contra el mundo, dándolo todo el uno por el otro.

* * *

 _ **Hola chicos n.n, les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia.**_

 _ **Tengo que decir que estoy feliz por haberla concluido, y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin mas me despido, gracias por el apoyo y esperen próximos proyectos.**_

 _ **!Nos vemos!**_


End file.
